The aim of the project is to investigate the neural and endocrine mechanisms involved in the regulation of body weight. Three specific topics are currently under study. One is the role played by the lateral and ventromedial hypothalamic areas in determining the level of maintained body weight. A second is the specific body compartments affected by those hypothalamic manipulations producing an elevation or reduction in the regulated level of body weight. The third is the role played by certain endocrine systems in establishing the level of maintained body fat.